


Can you propose with a candy ring?

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Sappy, Wedding Planning, sappy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Satori has decided he wants to spend the rest of his life with ushijima. However satori doesn’t even have a ring, and wakatoshi is completely oblivious.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 61





	Can you propose with a candy ring?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this ship, so I’m sorry if it’s really bad, I hope you still enjoy though, if you do than please leave kudos, it is greatly appreciated, now let’s start.

Satori had decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with wakatoshi. He had been completely open about his feelings towards the ace for awhile, however wakatoshi never really said anything about it. Tendou was allowed to openly flirt and everything, but wakatoshi never really took it seriously, he was rather cold in their relationship. 

Semi looked over the red-head’s shoulder, they were supposed to be studying, not reading shōnen jump, and searching up wedding rings every few minutes. 

“Tendou! If you open that website page one more time I will kick you out!” Semi yelled, tendou gave him a pout, before opening the page one more time. 

“I swear to god-“ semi reached for the red-head’s phone, but tendou refused to give it to him. After a few minutes semi finally got it out of the boy’s hands. Tendou frowned, and grabbed his shōnen jump instead, semi sighed and held out his hand.

“Give me the magazine, give me everything that might distract you, this test is important, you have to study” 

“But semi! This is boring! And I can’t study with wakatoshi-kun because of the thing!” Tendou said, as he reluctantly gave the boy all his things; it included the magazine, paper planes, some pens, markers, and finally his whole backpack.

“I can’t believe you get so distracted by all these things, also tendou don’t you dare think I don’t see that candy stash in your pocket, give it here” tendou was hoping the bi-colored haired boy wouldn’t realize, he gave him all the jolly ranchers he had, along with some green tea toffee’s. 

“Tendou...if you study for just ten minutes I’ll do that thing you told me to do...and I’ll get you chocolate ice cream..” Semi stated, eating one of the jolly ranchers as he said so. 

“Really?! You’d do that for me semi! You’re the best!” Tendou said, he reached over to hug the boy, but semi pushed him away and told him to focus. 

If tendou had nothing to distract him than he could focus easily. Just like how he focused in a game, semi enjoyed the ten minutes of peace and silence until goshiki came in. 

“Tendou-San, semi-san do you want anything? I’ll be going to the store real quick” both looked up from their textbooks. 

“I’ll take a chocolate ice cream, thanks goshiki! You’re the best!” Goshiki nodded, 

“I’ll take a soda” semi said, goshiki gave semi a confused look. 

“Um, is there a flavor in particular that you would like?” The boy asked, semi thought about it. 

“Surprise me, also thank you, I’ll pay you back” semi muttered, goshiki nodded, he felt so happy at the fact that his upperclassmen trusted him to choose something for him. Tendou made sure he left and got out the candy ring. 

“Semi” tendou asked, semi looked up and wasn’t surprised to be met with a candy ring. 

“Yes tendou? Just hurry up and get it over with..” semi said, eating this time a green tea flavored toffee. 

They didn’t realize that the door was still wide open, so they didn’t notice when shirabu overheard tendou ask the question. 

“Will you marry me? Can you even-“ tendou was interrupted when he saw shirabu walk into the room and go straight to semi, he wrapped himself around him. Tendou bursted into a fit of laughter, as semi only blushed and patted the boy’s back. Goshiki came and saw them there. He immediately felt like he had interrupted something until tendou finally stopped laughing and said it was fine. 

“It really is fine shiki! Just shirabu being possessive of semi!” Shirabu glared at the red head and held on to semi even tighter, goshiki left the things and tried to pry off the boy, he eventually let go, but glared at tendou as he walked out of the room.

Tendou laughed as semi began to throw him pillows. 

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny! You’re like that with wakatoshi, you didn’t let him go for a whole damn day one time!” Semi yelled, throwing another pillow. 

“Yes but this is hilarious! He automatically got so possessive and he even glared at me! Haha!” Tendou couldn’t stop laughing, until finally after seeing how annoyed semi looked he stopped and composed himself.

“Hey semi?” Tendou asked, eating the chocolate ice cream goshiki brought him. 

“Hmm?” Semi hummed, in between his sip of a strawberry flavored soda. 

“Can you propose to someone with a candy ring?” 

-

Tendou was looking at wakatoshi. Today was the day, if he didn’t do it today than he wouldn’t get the chance to do it later. 

He was standing next to the olive-haired boy, talking about how the school year had gone by faster than they both expected. How now they would leave it all to their underclassmen and hope that they do better. 

Tendou saw that the whole team was peaking from a corner, they were all giving him the thumbs up, and goshiki was trying really hard not to cry. Wakatoshi was about to leave back to the dorms, however tendou stopped him. 

“Is something wrong tendou?” The boy asked, turning to look at the red head. 

“Um no but I wanted to ask you something, I know you can be cold and everything wakatoshi-kun, but I love you for being who you are, and I might not have the real thing right now but I have something similar to it, well not really but still” tendou rambled out, searching in his pockets for the candy ring, but he couldn’t find it. Wakatoshi saw how the boy was looking everywhere, and that’s when both were shocked to see a flying candy. 

Tendou caught it and saw semi giving him a thumbs up but also mouthing the words ‘I can’t believe you’. Tendou gave him a smile before turning to wakatoshi who was incredibly confused at what was going on.

“Wakatoshi I love you, a lot, probably more than I love myself, and a lot more than volleyball, and well I don’t have the real ring, but I love you, and I would like it, if you accepted this candy ring, as a marriage proposal until I get you a real gold band, one that represents my love for you, one that represents my commit-“ tendou was cut short when wakatoshi kissed him, tendou blushed, and the team was cheering from the corner, even though they didn’t know if that was a yes or no. 

“Yeah, I’ll accept it” wakatoshi said and tendou gave the team a thumbs up and now they cheered even louder, goshiki was crying and celebrating. But tendou was the happiest out of all them, and wakatoshi could say the same. 

-

“Hey wakatoshi” tendou whispered into his husband’s ear, he was clinging onto the male not once letting go.

“Hmm?” The male hummed out, his head buried in the crook of the red-head’s neck. 

“Remember when I proposed to you with a candy ring?” Tendou asked, looking at his finger that now wore a real gold band.

“Yeah” wakatoshi muttered, lightly kissing the male’s neck, a gold band also seated perfectly on his ring finger. 

“I wonder how our kids will react when I tell them I proposed to their dad with a candy ring, oooh maybe we should make it a family tradition” tendou suggested, looking directly at his husband, who was laughing.

“I don’t think they would be surprised, and no, I’m sorry satori, but I feel like they would be to embarrassed to give someone a candy ring” wakatoshi muttered, looking at his husband and giving him a light peck. 

“Yeah you’re probably right, they should propose with chocolate ice cream instead” tendou said before clinging back onto the male, he still couldn’t believe that his boyfriend became his husband, and all because of that one fateful day that he asked semi, that one important question. 

“Can you propose to someone with a candy ring?”


End file.
